


Aye Aye, Captain

by aprxlshowers



Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternative Universe - Pirates, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Klance AU Month, Klance AU Month 2021, Klance au, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pirate Captain Keith (Voltron), Pirate Keith (Voltron), Pirate Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), flirty lance (voltron), he really doesn't hold back, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: Keith fixes Lance with a smirk of his own.“So, why are you really here?”The man across from him frowns, sipping his beer, ocean blue eyes locked with Keith’s grey ones.“Do I have to have a reason other than the fact I missed you?” Lance leans across the table, reaching for Keith who quickly shoves a hand right in his face, pushing Lance back into place.“Don’t try your charms on me.”“They’ve worked before--” Keith cuts his suddenly smooth voice off.“I know you don’t come to land unless you have a proposition up your sleeve. Especially to places like this. What’s your deal?”Lance glares at him indignantly before glancing around subtly.“Not here. Follow me.”{further summary in the notes}
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Aye Aye, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> klance au month  
> day 6 - pirate au  
> basically some dumbass side character pirates get mixed up in some main character shiz and are also horny for (read: in love with) each other  
> FYI: implied sexual content but nothing explicit just some making out, there's a scene they get beat up and threatened but nothing really graphic, there’s also mentions of being shot it the head sooo  
> stay safe lovelies <3
> 
> second work for au month! this is definitely my fave so far it was very self indulgent
> 
> happy reading :)

Keith sits in the corner of the tavern, alone with his drink, his hat lowered over his head so he doesn’t attract any unwanted attention. The crowd of people in front of him are dancing and singing shanties Keith knows, but can’t name, at the tops of their lungs. Rum and ale flows freely, fuelling the intensity of the island’s visitors’ celebrations. Keith doubts there is even an occasion.

So caught up in his observations, Keith doesn’t notice that someone has taken a seat across from him until a pistol is cocked and against the side of his forehead. He tilts his hat back up, slowly turning to face the owner of the, probably stolen, pistol and levels with the one and only Lance ‘Sharpshooter’ McClain. His relationship with the notorious pirate is a complicated one to say the least so Keith doesn’t let down his guard completely. All he needs is a sign that confirms he isn’t about to get his brains blown out.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re still alive, Kogane. Could’ve sworn I heard your ship was wrecked.” The remaining tension leaves Keith, the joke in Lance’s voice enough to tell him he’s safe.

“Well the ship I was _on_ was,” he explains, pushing the barrel of the pistol away from him. He hears Lance drop the weapon onto the table. “ _My_ ship is still in perfectly good shape.”

“You blew it up, huh.” Keith’s silence betrays him. Lance smirks devilishly. “Thought so. Probably robbed ‘em blind, too.”

Keith, again, doesn’t answer, letting his eyes linger on Lance before they slide back out to the crowd. His hair’s longer than it was last time Keith saw him, a couple more short, spiky braids sticking out from under his hat. Keith notices his collection of handguns hanging off of his thick belt, the rest probably hidden by his dark blue coat. He also has a new diagonal scar across his eyebrow. Keith wonders for a moment how he got it.

“What do you want, Sharpshooter?” 

“An ale, for starters.” Keith chuckles and watches him cross to the bar, plastering on a flirtatious smirk for the lady smiling across at him. Lance has always put on a fine act of being a ladies’ man but Keith is well aware he isn’t even _close_ to being that way inclined. When he returns, Keith fixes Lance with a smirk of his own.

“So, why are you _really_ here?”

The man across from him frowns, sipping his beer, ocean blue eyes locked with Keith’s grey ones. 

“Do I have to have a reason other than the fact I missed you?” Lance leans across the table, reaching for Keith who quickly shoves a hand right in his face, pushing Lance back into place.

“Don’t try your charms on me.”

“They’ve worked before--” Keith cuts his suddenly smooth voice off.

“I know you don’t come to land unless you have a proposition up your sleeve. Especially to places like this. What’s your deal?”

Lance glares at him indignantly before glancing around subtly.

“Not here. Follow me.”

They rise from the table, downing the remnants of their drinks and worming between the crowds of rowdy crewmates. Keith pinches Lance’s hand when he tries to slip it into Keith’s own. He hears Lance’s laughter over the noise.

They make their way down some stairs which lead down to the island’s small harbour, cutting down a side path into a more secluded area by the lodgings entrance. As soon as they stop Lance has him pushed up against the cold, stone wall. His hands tip Keith’s hat up as he grabs at the ends of his hair and pulls him into a heated kiss. Keith gives in only for a moment before pushing Lance away, holding him at arm's length.

“Not now,” he warns. Lance’s eyes light up like a sinking ship on fire. 

“Does that mean there might be a _later_?” He raises an eyebrow. Keith glares at him.

“Shut up, Sharpshooter. We came here to talk, not… do that. Cut to the chase.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Lance smirks, arms up in surrender. He reaches into his pocket and Keith surprises himself by the way his body doesn’t react at all, fully trusting that Lance isn’t going to pull a weapon on him. Instead, Lance reveals a map. “This is what I wanted to talk about.”

It doesn’t look too special. Just like any other scrappy roll of parchment that passes through the hands of many, greedy pirates. Keith eyes it, unimpressed.

“What does this lead to, then? Treasure?” Keith steps forward to further study it. He tries to ignore the way Lance leans into him. It isn’t a particularly long voyage and the coordinates are all clearly stated. “What makes it worth my time?”

“Got it from a friend at Altea cove,” Lance explains. “She says it leads straight to the cave The Voltron wreckage washed up.” 

Keith glances at Lance sceptically. The Voltron was one of the most legendary ships to ever sail the sea. Every seaman knew of it. But that’s all Keith has thought it was - a legend.

“You’re pulling my leg. Or, at least, your friend is,” he says. Lance shakes his head.

“I said the same thing but Allura swore on her life.”

“Right, and that means something to her?” Keith scoffs. Lance narrows his eyes. “I’m just saying it sounds unlikely. This is a pretty easy route. You’d think it would be more complicated. I bet you someone’s already found it and taken everything valuable.”

“So what if they have? We can say we’ve seen The Voltron and, if there really is nothing there, we can sell off the map for a whole load of money!”

Keith stares at him for a moment. In the end, the undoubting confidence in Lance’s expression persuades him. He sighs and folds his arms.

“Who’s ship are we taking?”

-

The Red Lion crashes over the waves. Keith had let Ezor man the wheel and now he stands at the portside, watching the ocean in front of him.

“I can’t believe you haven’t thrown him overboard yet,” Lance says from beside him. Keith raises an eyebrow, his eyes still stuck on the horizon.

“Who, Slav?” The crewmember in question is behind them, muttering under his breath, holding a wooden cross in his hand. Keith never understood how someone could steal, vandalise and kill their whole life and still be on good terms with a god. His crew, and Lance, had been forced to endure an evening of Slav’s tales surrounding The Voltron and its cursed contents. “Me too, actually. But, since he annoys you, I might keep him around.” 

“You _scallywag_ ,” Lance laughs, punching his arm. Keith grunts at the unexpected hit, punching Lance back. Their blows aren’t really hard enough to injure each other so the rest of the crew pay them no mind. This isn’t the first time they’ve gone on a quest together and The Red Lion’s crew are used to their antics. No one’s going to rush to reprimand their captain or his… partner.

Soon, Lance has Keith’s hands pinned behind his back. 

“You look a little stuck there, Kogane. Need some help?”

Keith tries to jostle Lance’s grip but, when he realises it’s going nowhere he resorts to his back up plan. Without hesitation, he surges forward, capturing Lance’s lips in his own.

Lance obviously doesn’t expect it and he makes a sound of surprise as Keith continues to press forward. As soon as Lance drops his guard, responding in kind, his grip on Keith’s wrists loosen. Keith wastes no time breaking free. 

Knowing he’s caught Lance off guard, Keith backs him towards the mast, their lips never separating. Now it’s Lance’s turn to have his wrists pinned against the wood. 

Keith pauses, stares up at him (cursing the extra inch or two of height Lance has on him) and smirks. Lance’s face darkens and Keith raises an eyebrow.

“I think I’m good, Sharpshooter. Thank you for the offer.” He steps between Lance’s legs, tilting his head further. “Care to accompany me to the lower deck?”

Lance bites his lip and smiles back, dragging Keith by the collar of his coat once his hands are free.

-

They reach the destination by the next afternoon. Lance mans the map and Keith watches from the wheel as he points out directions.

“Land ahoy,” one of his crew mates, Acxa, calls from the crow’s nest. Out from the mist, an island appears. 

It’s mostly rock ridden and Keith bets there’s an abundance of caves. At least he knows the map leads to where Lance’s friend said it would. 

Lance himself lets out a cheer, doing a little jig of victory and, in that moment, Keith realises just how incredibly enchanted he is by him. Whoever thought Sharpshooter McClain could be so addictive?

Keith knows he needs to stop thinking like that. They were men of the sea. Indulging (not so) secret pleasures and enjoying the time they spent together was one thing but Keith knew making such a commitment to each other was never going to last. It was a silent agreement between the two of them that their relationship wouldn’t edge in that direction.

It is not the first time such traitorous thoughts have crossed Keith’s mind, however, and he doubts it will be the last, as long as Lance McClain is around.

He manoeuvres the ship to a position they can dock it and follows Lance down the gangway. His small crew follows him, even Slav - despite his continuous, muttered prayers.

“Which way?”

Lance faces him, shrugging. 

“No clue. The map got us to the island but I have no idea where the actual wreck is.” His eyes lock on something to Keith’s right. “But, if I had to guess I’d say that tunnel might be a good start.”

Keith leads the group through the looming entrance cautiously, tucking his coat behind him so his cutlass is in reach. Acxa and Lance both carry flaming torches which bathe the damp walls in light.

“Okay, follow me.”

Eventually they reach a fork in their path and unease settles in Keith’s gut before Lance even speaks.

“We should split up.” Lance claps his hands together as he surveys their crew. “Half can go with Keith and the other half with me.”

He glances at Keith as if for permission. He is the captain after all. Keith nods stiffly, senses alert.

“That works. I’ll take this one.” He gestures to the left tunnel. “Acxa, Slav, you come with me. Ezor and Zethrid, go with Lance.” 

The crew splits and the two teams begin to edge down their respective passages. Keith catches Lance’s wrist just before he leaves.

“Shoot something if you run into trouble. We’ll find you.”

“Same for you,” Lance agrees. He holds out a hand which Keith takes without hesitation, squeezing once before breaking away, catching up to Slav and Acxa.

They emerge into a spacious cavern and Keith gasps as his eyes land on the largest wreck he’s ever seen. After acknowledging that Lance, Ezor and Zethrid are nowhere in sight, he and his remaining crew approach the ship curiously. Keith’s scans an untarnished part of the hull and there, plain as day, painted in gold, is the ship's name. They’ve actually found The Voltron. 

Suddenly, Keith feels a hand on his mouth and another grabbing his arm. Before he can react, something hard hits his head and he’s out.

-

He jolts awake with a start, peering around him. He’s still in the cavern but The Voltron seems miles away. He can’t see any of his crew. His hat lies on the ground in front of him.

He does a mental tally of weapons he has on hand. His cutlass and pistol are gone as well as his coat - therefore all the daggers he has hidden in the inside lining are also unattainable. A spark of hope flares in his chest when the prick of his smallest blade touches his forearm, tucked safely up his sleeve. Somehow it hadn’t been found. Reassured, Keith focuses on his captor.

The grey-haired woman is pacing in front of him. Two scars run down either side of her face. Keith has definitely never seen her before.

“Ah, Captain, good to see you’re awake. I have some questions.” She makes a small gesture and whoever’s holding Keith’s hands yanks him upwards by the rope around his wrists.

“Who are you?” Keith asks once he’s on his feet. The back of his head aches.

“My name is Haggar. Where did you get this map?” She holds it out. That means she has the others somewhere. Keith furrows his brows.

“We got it from a friend. Why is that imp--” A sharp slap across his cheek puts an early end to his inquiry. Keith’s eyes water. 

“Liar!” Haggar’s shriek echoes off the damp walls of the cave. “This map belongs to Zarkon. Where is he?”

“Zarkon?” Keith literally has no idea what’s going on. “I don’t know any Zarkon. Could you describe him?”

His response obviously doesn’t humour the captain. She lets out a low, frustrated growl, her patience obviously wearing thin. She unhooks a pistol from inside her coat.

“You are a stubborn mutt, aren’t you? Let’s see if we can persuade you to tell the truth another way.”

There’s the sound of movement from behind him and suddenly Lance is in view, being dragged forward by one of Haggar’s crewmates. He doesn’t look too beat up but Keith notes he’s been stripped of his weapons, hat and coat too. He looks too vulnerable, too exposed and Keith feels the sudden urge to protect him. Lance can see through him easily.

“Keith,” He says quietly, sending him a shaky smile. “It’s fine.”

But he speaks too soon as seconds later Haggar has her pistol against his head and Keith’s blood is running cold. Lance hardly even flinches. Keith struggles against his confines. 

“I thought that might make a difference. Not so smart now are you, _Keith_.” His name slips from Haggar’s mouth like poison. “Talk.”

“Please,” Keith begs, “I don’t know what feud you and this Zarkon fellow have but hurting him isn’t going to help you. We don’t know anything.” 

Haggar cocks the pistol, the sharp sound sending Keith’s mind in a frenzy.

“Don’t hurt him! Please. I’ve never met a Zarkon in my life. Please, you have to believe me.”

He glances anxiously from Lance back to Haggar, hoping she’ll believe the truth. An unsettling smile spreads across the other captain’s face and Keith’s body is screaming at him to run at her.

“Captain Keith, the only thing I believe is that you're in love with this young man.” Keith hears Lance suck in a breath as Haggar continues. “I can see it in your eyes. It’s plain as day.” 

“That’s not the point.” Keith narrows his eyes. Wind sweeps into the cave, sending a shiver down Keith’s spine. Haggar’s next words have the same effect.

“I wonder if he feels the same about you. Let's find out , shall we?” Haggar drops her pistol - a small wave of relief crashing through Keith - and the pirate restraining Lance pushes him closer to Keith. “So, _loverboy_ , what’s the verdict?”

Lance just stares at Keith, shock evident on his face and it feels like a kick to the stomach. Before Lance can actually answer, however, Keith hears a thud from behind him and suddenly all hell is breaking loose.

“Captain! Move it,” He hears Acxa call and he does. He catches his knife as it’s freed from its holder on his forearm and drives it into the leg of his restrainer. They release him and Keith springs up and away immediately, focusing on cutting away the rope around his wrists. 

A shot rings out and Keith immediately searches for Lance. Across the cave he sees him struggling against his bonds. Haggar isn’t far away from him, cradling her face, pistol on the floor. Lance must have knocked it from her grip. One of Haggar’s crew is bleeding out on the cave floor. Keith doesn’t waste another moment, sprinting over.

“Lance! Hands!” He calls and sees the anxiety on Lance’s face wash away as he holds them out to him. Soon enough they’re both running to help the others, picking up their stolen weapons and clothing from where they lay in a pile. 

Keith barks orders to his crew, a little preoccupied with the burly pirate trying to slice his throat with their cutlass. He’s able to escape after landing a hit to their arm. 

He scans the cavern, spotting Haggar running in the direction of the tunnel entrance. Several of her remaining crew follow her. He’s just about to go after them when a strong hand on his bicep stops him. Lance raises an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“Don’t even think about it, Kogane. She’s not worth it. Let her do her own thing, I can’t be bothered getting involved in all that.”

Keith just nods, fighting down the uncomfortable lump in his throat. 

They find a box of jewels hidden within the wreckage which Zethrid and Ezor carry between them back to the ship. Slav’s anxieties visibly increase when Lance approaches a glistening necklace draped over a splintered plank so they decide to steer clear of any possible curses by avoiding that.

It isn’t until they’re back on the ship that Keith realises just how exhausted he is. He makes sure the jewels are secured, promising to fairly split them between the crew tomorrow, and finally retires to his cabin, placing his hat on the hook and shedding his coat to the floor.

Of course, Lance is at his door minutes later.

Before Keith can even greet him, Lance is pushing him back into the room, rendering him speechless. The door clicks shut behind them.

“Do you love me?” His face is so close to Keith’s own and he fights down the urge to close the gap. “When Haggar said that, was she right?”

“I--” 

“Because if she was wrong, that’s fine.” Lance laughs hesitantly. Nervously. “I just want you to know nothing would change either way.”

“Sharpshooter. _Lance_. I'm sorry,” Keith sighs out, eyes wandering. “I know that’s not what _this_ was meant to be--”

“Woah,” Lance exclaims, leaning back. “Whoever said that was the case? I love you so much it hurts. I fell in love with you almost as soon as I met you and you shot that guy for me.” 

Keith smiles briefly at the memory. Lance clasps his hands.

“Surely that means all rules are out the window.”

Keith stares at him, eyes raking over his face, memorising its features. Lance’s blue eyes stare back at him.

“I guess so,” Keith begins after a moment. “When have we ever followed the rules anyway?”

Lance smirks, ducking down so their lips meet. It’s slow and loving but something sparks in Keith when Lance tugs at his hair. He scoops his lover up, his long legs wrapping around his waist. The familiar action makes Keith laugh and the pair collapse on his bed in a heap. 

“You _love_ me,” he whispers. Lance smiles down at him from where he sits on his hips.

“And you love me.” Keith grins.

“Of course I do. Can I...” He presses the question against Lance’s skin, swiping a hand under his shirt. He feels Lance smirk.

“Aye aye, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> (safe to say they bang it out and lance ends up joining the crew)  
> i just love them being in love and protective it's so cute  
> thank you for reading! kudos/comments etc are much appreciated <3


End file.
